Forum:Flotilla
Hello everyone, I just joined the fanon wiki and am looking to start creating some articles on Sea travel, something that is mostly overlooked in the fallout games (Tobar, Rivet City, the Poseidon Oil Rig, and a few Point Lookout wrecks excluded). The bombs dropped on major cities, and since playing Fallout 3 (and subsequently buying the Fallout trilogy) I’ve wondered how the oceans and navies of the world would have reacted. Overall, I’ve been thinking of making a flotilla of salvaged ships that can sail and trade all around the world, but not barter off anything too world changing. It wouldn’t function so much as a faction, but more like a floating town. The people living on the ships could be from any coastal region, and could offer passengers to travel to other ports of call, letting fanon characters “get around.” I’m thinking of using a military vessel as the flagship, and cruise liners or freighters for living space and/or farms. Since there are so many variables in the Fallout world, I have a few questions about what would and wouldn’t work because of the timeline split. *Are there any other types of power the ships could use? (besides sail?) *What kind of trading would be acceptable? *Would an oil rig, abandoned or otherwise, be usable as a base? *Many Pacific islands are owned by the U.S. How likely is it some of them weren’t hit by the bombs? *How big can ships get in the Fallout Timeline? (The biggest ship in our time is the defunct Knock Nevis, which was 647,955 tons and larger than the Empire State Building. a lot of room for cargo) *Are there any other Sea-related articles in the fanon wiki? *Are you guys cool with me creating something like this? Any answers would be appreciated. Marinater 21:36, February 17, 2010 (UTC) One thing to keep in mind is that the flotilla would need lots of purified water and radiation drugs. They would probably scavenge tiny, formerly inhabited islands like Aruba or Hispanola and trade from this trove of scrap material, odds and ends. I would stick with sail and muscle power, a galley of perpetually rowing protectrons would be kind of hilarious though. I don't suppose there are any junked oil tankers around? that would solve the storing water problem. Radiation drugs could be stored, and last between trips depending on the size of the crew. The muscle-powered thing is my major problem though, because sail power wouldn't move any large salvaged ships. However, a few hundred robots below decks pedalling on exersise bikes connected to a generator comes to mind. Marinater 22:00, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Robobrains turning flywheels to drive propellors comes to mind (like hamster wheels). Like giant hamster wheels. Making and mounting the flywheels is the issue in that case. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:06, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Haha I like that idea, but how quickly will a robot rust in the middle of the salty sea? a malfunction at the wrong time would leave the ships stranded in the middle of the ocean.... unless they have replacement slaves to run the flywheels instead. Haven't really decided whether the crews will be good or evil yet.Marinater 22:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Could go for a sail-driven raft-thing. Plywood sheets laid over (now-useless) oil drums tied together and driven by large numbers of sails. With tents on top for people to live and trade in. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:35, February 17, 2010 (UTC) One bad storm and something as fragile as that would capsize. Maybe ships could be moved side by side and built over with sails and scaffolding, making a sort of floating island. Are there any especially large mutated creatures that might attack the flotilla? Marinater 23:03, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Tobar the Ferryman gave attacks by unspecified creatures as one of the reasons he no longer went out into the open ocean.--OvaltinePatrol 23:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Make it wide and long enough and it'll need to be lifted out of the water to collapse. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:24, February 17, 2010 (UTC) As for other seafaring fanon material, there's Roland Rockfort, the Rafters from Miami and New Orleans, and some kind of British remnant fleet.--OvaltinePatrol 23:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks guys, i just need to work out what size to make the fleet. I'll have something up and running in a few days. Marinater 00:10, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I'd be happy to help with somthing like this,Most of my family have been in the navy.Also i'v allways thought that the most likely way for a ship in the fallout world to run would be using wood fired steam turbines,It would also be easier to modify an ocean liner or milatry ship to run like that than by using any other form of prepulsionVegas adict 17:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the support. I just need to come up with ideas for types of ships, since all the details for modern vessels can't be present in the fallout universe. Marinater 01:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) The first few sections are up (The Flotilla), could someone edit out the squares that show up in the text? Otherwise, let me know what you think in the discussion. Marinater 03:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC)